iBianca Take Thee Freddie, iGarret Take Thee Sam
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: Carly has to attend two weddings on two different coasts on the same day! Future fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This is my first time posting an iCarly story here. My other stories are all from the series _Bones_. But iCarly has come to be one of my favourite fandoms, and I post my fanfics on lj, but I decided to share this one with y'all here. The first three chapters are gonna go up today, and as I work on the rest, you'll get to read them, ok?

**Disclaimer:** I dont own this great show, and the people who do are SO lucky!

**Notes:** The parts in italics are two conversations. Sam is first, Freddie is second

* * *

**iBianca Take Thee Freddie, iGarret Take Thee Sam**

Carly replayed the two conversations she had just been a part of.

'_Hey, Carls. Guess what?'_

'_Hi. Carly I have the best news...'_

Carly was always happy to hear from her best friends. She saw them all the time, but she missed them sometimes when she had to go out of town in her job as a buyer for the celebrated designer Tony Fernandez. She took their calls with a big smile on her face.

'_You aren't gonna believe this but...'_

'_You remember my girlfriend Bianca, right?'_

Of course she remembered Freddie's girlfriend. Bianca was a lovely girl. She was sweet and gentle and polite. Carly also remembered Sam's boyfriend Garret. He was fiercely protective of Sam, and with his Harley Davidson bike and wardrobe of varying leather jackets, he was also cool.

"_I'm getting married!"_

'_Last night, I asked Bianca to marry me, and she said yes!'_

This news was great of course. Carly congratulated her best friends and was happy genuinely.

'_It's gonna be so cool, Carly...'_

'_My mom's already planning the whole thing...'_

'_We're going to the Las Vegas Bellagio...'_

'_The whole wedding party is going to stay at the Boston Tipton for three days...'_

'_There's gonna be this HUGE cake!'_

'_She's thinking about a twelve tiered cake...'_

'_I'm so not wearing a dress though...'_

'_Bianca has her eye on this dress and she wants to get it custom made...'_

'_We've gotta hit the slots Carly, it'll be so damn cool...'_

'_All those historical sights, Carly, I mean we can go see where they poured all that tea...'_

'_I wanna get married by a weird Elvis Presley dude...'_

'_My mom says there's this beautiful church in Boston, she showed me pictures...'_

'_And it's April 14, so don't make any plans...'_

'_If we get everything ready in time, mom says we could have the wedding on April 14...'_

Carly sighed.

That is where the problem began. One wedding in Las Vegas, the other in Boston. Both on the same day. Carly knew there was no way she could make it to both of them. She sent off an e-mail to both of them, telling them they needed to come to her house. They all needed to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, I wouldn't be here writing this. I would be with the writers, influencing where the show goes.

* * *

Sam used her key from back when she was Carly's roommate to let herself into her best friend's house. Putting her key in the ceramic bowl on the coffee table beside Spencer's baby picture, she made a bee line for the kitchen and checked out Carly's fridge.

"Excellent," she pulled out a large sub sandwich, only half eaten. As she was tucking into it, the door opened and Carly came in from work.

"Hey, Carly," Sam called.

The sight of her best friend eating her food was not abnormal at all for Carly, being used to it since childhood. She flung her bag and jacket on her couch and gave her friend a look over.

"You look different," she observed.

Sam smiled, "Yeah. I decided to wear my hair up today. The girls on Cell Block D didn't like it. They love pulling at my hair when I pass their cells."

Carly giggled, "It looks so...formal."

"It looked good in the mirror, so I went with it," Sam took a bite of sandwich, "_Wuh duh yo coll muh_..."

"Swallow, Sam," Carly said, not even turning around from sorting her snail mail.

"Sorry. Why did you call me over?"

Carly sighed, "I gotta wait till Freddie gets here, because I wanna talk to both of you."

Sam whined, "Ohhhh, come on, Carls! You know I'm no good at waiting! Puleeeeeze?"

"Okay, okay," Carly looked around at her best friend, "Let's go on the couch."

Carly led Sam over to the couch and they sat. carly took a moment to look Sam over again. She had on grey cargo pants and sneakers with a lavender coloured t shirt. Her hair was in the same blonde coils it had always been, but today the coils were high on her head. She looked beautiful, in her Perpetual Tomboy way.

"Okay, so I know you're getting married..."

"Well, yeah, I told you this morning," Sam shrugged.

"Well. A little after you called, Freddie called too, and he told me he's getting married."

Sam sat up in the seat, "What? To who? That Prissy McPrissy girl Bianca?" Sam scoffed, "Figures. And he couldn't call to tell me? That little nub!"

"Sam!" Carly cut her off, "There's a problem. You're getting married on the 14th of April, and so is Freddie!"

"What?" Sam said softly, "No! But he can't! He can't! I need you at my wedding! I need you both there, dammit! You're my two best friends! He can't go off and get married when I'm getting married!"

"Sam, calm down!" said Carly, "We need to discuss this."

"Is he getting married in Seattle?" Sam asked.

"No. His mom is planning the wedding for Boston."

"Boston! At least Nevada is just two states over, he's going all the way to the other side of the country!"

"I know Sam."

Freddie chose that moment to knock on the door. Sam flew out of her seat and swung the door open, grabbing Freddie's hair and yanking it painfully.

"Sam! Sam let go! Ow, ow, ow! Sam!"

"I'll put you in the hospital before you ruin my happiness, Benson!"

"Come on guys, stop!" Carly parted the fight, as usual, "We can discuss this rationally."

"Discuss what rationally?" Freddie asked, eyeing Sam warily.

"You're getting married in Boston, you nub!" it flew out of Sam's mouth, "All the way in goddamn Boston! And you didn't even tell me!"

"S-sorry," said Freddie, "I called your house and I got the answering machine..."

"Guys, that's not the problem here," said Carly, bringing things back into perspective,"The problem is you can't get married on the same day."

"Same day as who?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, didn't I call you?" Sam tried to act innocent, "Garret and I are getting married."

"You and Garret? Married?" Freddie started to laugh but then he stopped when Sam didn't laugh along, "Wow. You're serious."

"Of course I'm serious, Fredward!" Sam reached out to slap him on the side of his head, but Carly's hand blocked hers, "On the 14th of April!"

"What?"

"Yeah. That's why I called you two over. You're both getting married on the same day on two different coasts," said Carly, "And I'm not going to choose between you. So since you only started planning the weddings today..."

"No!"

Carly was still reeling from being rudely cut off when she asked, "No what?"

"I know what you're gonna ask, Carls, and I'm not gonna change my wedding day!" said Sam stubbornly, "He better change his!"

"No. My mom's got her heart set on April and now so does Bianca!" Freddie protested, "So I'm not changing either!"

"Awwwwwwe!" Carly whined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nope

"Hey, baby."

"Hey," Freddie opened his arms to accept Bianca's hug as she walked into his office.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Great. Nice and productive. We shot a few scenes and the missing stuff from the Costume Department finally showed up. How about you?"

She smiled, "I've been baking all day, but I think I have that fudge brownie recipe down to a science now. So, you'll have to be my guinea pig tonight and try them out."

Freddie grinned. He liked being her guinea pig, "No problem."

"And I'll have to send some for Sam too. You know, she almost single-handedly helped me with the recipes for the last one. Remember last time with the molasses cookies? She didn't even save any for me to taste! That girl can eat... I wonder if she'll agree to be one of my bridesmaids..."

Freddie frowned. He had to tell her about the wedding fiasco.

"Speaking of Sam and the wedding," he looked straight into her eyes, "There's a bit of a problem."

"What?" Bianca's eyes went wide, "Is it the show? Is it getting cancelled?"

Freddie's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What does producing _My Irregular Family_ have to do with our wedding _or_ Sam?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Freddie let it slide. Bianca was a little airheaded at times.

"We have some competition for our wedding day. But I won't back down. I'm going to make sure that we win."

"Okay, now I'm confused," said Bianca.

Freddie sought to clarify, "Sam's marrying Biker Boy."

Bianca slapped Freddie's arm, "You mean Garret."

"Yeah him."

"But that's great! Me and Sam getting married at the same time..."

"...On the same day?" Freddie added.

"What?"

"That's the problem. Sam wants to get married the same day we do. In Las Vegas! Carly's already feeling the pressure. But," he held her hand, "I promise I will not back down. We'll get to keep out day. Sam can marry Garret some other time...Ow! My arm!"

"Sorry!" Bianca rubbed Freddie's arm where she punched him, "It's just that you don't have to be so mean to her."

"What?" Freddie stared at her, "We are talking about Sam Puckett, you know. The same person who tortured me straight through school? Who still tortures me now when she gets the chance? If I'm being mean to her, she deserves it, Bee."

"She's is your friend, Freddie. One of your best friends. And also, you guys should be able to start acting like adults now. You know, since you _are_ adults."

"But I don't wanna," Freddie pouted.

"You know what? I'll talk to her. Bride to bride. Maybe she'll listen to me," Bianca kissed Freddie, "I've got a pineapple upside-down cake recipe for her to try anyway."

"I wanna get married on the 14th of April in Boston and Sam Puckett is not gonna stop me," Freddie said determinedly.

Bianca slapped him on the arm again, "Don't be such a damn baby."

.....................................................................

"That little nub!"

Garret smiled, "You and I both know that Freddie isn't a little nub."

"He stole my wedding day, Garret!" Sam punched her boyfriend's arm, "Aren't I allowed to be angry at that?"

"Hey, what did I say about hitting?" Garret rubbed his arm watching her walk to the living room.

Sam plopped down in her couch, a pout on her lips.

Garret shook his head, sitting beside her on the couch and handing her a bowl of ice cream, "You and Freddie can work this out. It wouldn't be fair to Carly, or either of you, to have your weddings on the same day. _You_ weren't even committed to a date till I told you to just throw a dart at the calender."

"But now that I have one, I don't wanna change it! What if I get stuck again pinning down a date?" she took a big spoonful of ice cream and shoveled it into the mouth.

Garret looped an arm around her and kissed her cheek, "Then next time, we get a flippy calender and you aim at June."

"Okay...Wait, no!" Sam got up, her energy overflowing, "So Fredward just gets what he wants? No way! I'm fighting him on this one, all the way to the bitter end!"

Garret sighed, "You guys need to grow up. You're supposed to be older, more mature. You quell riots everyday at the prison. I can't see why you can't quell this one between you and your friend."

"That boy's coming to my wedding if I have to drag his butt from Massachusetts to Nevada!" Sam shoveled more ice cream, "_U'll sho um!"_

"Oh, and baby?" Garret got up, taking the bowl from her hands and putting it on the coffee table, "Um... my mom asked me to ask you something."

"What?" Sam was used to Garret's mom asking him to ask her something.

"She really wants you to wear a dress. Now I told her that this your wedding, and you can do what you want," he explained before she complained, "But she is asking you to please consider her opinion that you look nice in a dress."

"She's never seen me in a dress," said Sam, "Hell, I can't remember the last time I saw me in a dress."

"Just consider it, okay?" he kissed her forehead, "For my mom."

"You're such a mama's boy," Sam grinned, before she knocked him back on the couch and jumped on him, "But you're also _this_ Mama's boy."

"Don't I know it," Garret smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

.......................................................................

Carly giggled at the image on her computer screen of her, Freddie and Sam horsing around in the old iCarly studio. Spencer had taken it. Those were some good times. And now, iCarly was a classic. She still received fan mail from time to time, and so did Freddie and Sam. It was weird how they all turned out. Freddie, a successful producer on a hit television show. Her working for a big designer. Sam, in jail, but as a warden not an inmate. Spencer, rich and successful off his sculptures, and not two but three records to his name. Gibby still taking off his shirt at every interval, but showing off his six pack instead of his round belly and starring in exercise equipment commercials. Mandy owning her own management company. Even Mrs. B, dating an investment banker, though she still took time out to run Freddie's life. They were still one big wacky family. She smiled at the photo once more before her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Prissy Pants wants to see me!"

Carly sighed, "You need to stop calling Bianca names behind her back, Sam."

"But come on! Isn't she prissy?"

"Compared to you, yes," Carly smiled, "You may be in for more cake."

"I don't think so. Freddork put her up to this. She's gonna try to weasel me out of my wedding day!"

"I don't think Bianca would do that," said Carly, "But if she wants you to give up your wedding day, I'm sure she'll bring cake."

Carly could feel Sam stop and think it over, "You think?"

"Yeah! She is trying to write a new cook book, you know," Carly looked over at the autographed copy of Bianca's second book on the shelf in her office. She had never used it.

"You're right. Good ol' Bianca. Always got cake."

"Yeah," Carly smiled, enjoying her friend's antics.

"I bet you're gonna be invited, Carly, cuz she sounded all wedding-y. She's gonna wanna be all girly. It's at the Panda Garden's Tea Shop, that place she part owns? But you should be getting the invite any time now."

Sure enough, when Carly looked at her computer monitor, she saw her email inbox tally rise by one.

.......................................................................

"Isn't it fabulous?"

Carly almost laughed aloud at Sam's facial expression when Bianca stuck her diamond engagement ring under Sam's nose. She looked like the wind was knocked out of her.

"Shit! How do you carry that thing around?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I told Freddie it was too much," Bianca held the diamond up to the light so it sparkled, "He offered to carry it back and get a smaller one, but I told him don't bother. It's okay. The wedding ring will just have to be a smaller one, that's all."

Carly smiled, "That's the spirit."

They were on the patio of the Panda Garden. Carly surveyed the landscape, where the peacocks roamed, showing off their colourful plumage. Sam was shoveling Bianca's upside-down cake into her mouth, crumbs spilling onto the red blouse she was wearing. Carly hadn't paid much attention to her cake, though it tasted really good.

"Where's your ring, Sam?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, I didn't get one," Sam smiled, "Me and Garret got this great idea, though. We're gonna tattoo them on."

Bianca looked mortified, "Huh?"

"People do that," Sam shrugged, her hair bouncing with the movement, "I saw this guy in Jonas Book of Records once. He had three wives, all at the same time and he got three different tattoos, one for each wife. He got the most tattoo rings on one finger record."

"Really?" Bianca said as the waiter came with their drinks; Peppy Cola for Carly, iced coffee for Sam and iced tea for Bianca.

"I don't recommend the tattoo, Sam," Carly told her best friend, "I mean, the tattoo artist could spoil it, then you'd have an ugly ring all your life. I think you should go traditional; like you could use that ring that used to belong to your grandma as your engagement ring. You and me can go shopping for a wedding ring before we go to Las Vegas."

Carly saw Sam slowly warm to the idea, "Cool. That's a good idea Carls."

"I'm just full of them," she smiled.

Bianca watched Sam work her mouth around a large piece of cake, "Um, Sam, I was thinking..."

The fork dropped, "Here it comes," Sam's arms folded, "Freddie got you here to try to fight me out of my wedding day, huh?"

Bianca sighed, "Sam, it would be really unfair to your- our friends if we all got married on the same day, on two different coasts, no less! Think about it; it's not only Carly we're talking about. It's Gibby, Spencer, Sokko...all your friends from school. And I know you would love to come to mine and Freddie's wedding, as I would love to come to yours and Garret's. This little feud is not progressive. And even though Freddie has his heart set on April 14th I am willing to change it when we all come to an agreement."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "So Freddie still wants to fight huh?"

Carly moaned, "Was that all you got from all she said?"

"No," Sam folded her arms, "But you can tell Tech Boy he can bring it on! I gotta go pee," Sam excused herself from the table.

Watching her walk away, Bianca sighed, "I wish I had that butt and that hair...Oh, Carly, did I tell you we're getting married in a cathedral?"

.........................................................

Sam sat on the fancy couch in the ladies bathroom, her phone at her ear. She was going to call Garret, but decided to call Freddie instead.

"Sam?" he answered.

"You are so on, Fredward! You wanna fight, let's fight," Sam got out of the seat. With the energy she had, she almost jumped on top of it, "I'm not backing down, so you and Princess Rockfinger can have your damn wedding some other time!"

"Did you just call Bianca Princess Rockfinger?" said Freddie, "Yeah, _so mature_ Sam!"

"That thing can provide lighting for a rock concert!" said Sam, sitting back on the couch, "Then she asks, _'Where's you're ring, Sam?'_"

"Well, where is your ring?" Freddie asked.

"Garret knew I didn't want one Freddie! We're saving up to buy our house, you nub, we don't have money to spend on disco balls!"

"Oh," Freddie said, "So Fonzie didn't get you a ring."

"That's _Garret_, Freddork!" Sam shouted, "And you're the one to talk. Bianca's basically Barbie in human form!"

"The only thing that separates Garret from the Ghost Rider is that is head isn't on fire."

"You should remember that I have the key to where they keep all the criminals," Sam warned.

"Alright, alright, don't go using your keys," said Freddie, "But if you wanna fight, bring it on, Puckett!"

"I plan to, Benson!"

"Why can't you get married some other day?"

"Why can't you?"

"My wedding's bigger!"

"Well, if you weren't inviting all of Hollywood, it would be me, Carly, Spencer and Gibby!"

"Oh you...Your crazy family is in Las Vegas half the time anyway!"

"How did you know that? You're gonna be at my wedding, Benson, if I have to kidnap you!"

"You're coming to mine if I have to club you first!"

"Go stick your..."

"Sam!"

Sam turned to see Carly at the restroom door. She looked disappointed. Grabbing Sam's phone, she shouted into it, "You're both nuts!" and slid it closed.

"He started it," Sam said in her defense.

"This can be fixed easily if you two just stop fighting!" said Carly, "Bee and I were just talking..."

"Oh, so she's Bee now, is she?" Sam folded her arms.

"Yes, Sam, she's Bee now. She's marrying your best friend, she's not the enemy. Now," Carly continued, "She was thinking that maybe we could make a week out of it. We go to Vegas first for like two days, you and Garret get married, you get your huge cake, we party, we hit the slots, we get on a plane and go chill for three days in Boston, then Freddie gets married."

It was an okay plan, Sam had to admit. But there was one flaw.

"What day do I get married?"

Carly threw up her hands, "Oh, I don't know!"

"It better be the 14th, or I'm not in," she exited the bathroom.

Carly groaned as she followed, "What is so special about the 14th?"

"I threw a dart at it. It's mine."


End file.
